Tragedy of The Daisy Cruiser
by toadetta
Summary: A story attempting titanic the way it could happen in the Mario universe. Daisy is a rebellious, feisty princess that won't tolerate being rich, dainty, royalty. Luigi is just a commoner. The two will meet on a ship that is doomed to sink.
1. A Sunny Beginning

**Disclaimer:All the Mario characters belong to Nintendo, as does the Mario Kart track Daisy Cruiser. **

Princess Daisy Floral stared directly at the magnificently dignified ship parked in front of her.

The Daisy Cruiser.

She rolled her eyes in disgust. There was only one reason why it's name included hers.

Her mother Queen Lillian Floral of SarasaLand had previously requested a cruise line company to name their next boat after her daughter. The coins she offered in exchange convinced them with ease.

Today was the day of the maiden voyage of the ship. Daisy intended not to go, but her mother dragged her along and didn't let her stay home at her castle. It was parked by a dock on SarasaLand, by the body of water connected to WaterLand. The dock was filled with all sorts of creatures waiting to be let on, toads, yoshis, koopas, and occasionally humans as well as others. Lower class creatures were at the back of the line, while royals and other high society creatures were in the front. Daisy was by the end of the dock right smack at the top of the line, because her snob of a mother insisted they'd board on first.

She groaned as she spotted her arranged fiancé stomping through the crowd. He pushed the other creatures out of his way tyrannically, taking no notice as he nearly knocked a pink toad with braids off the dock, and made his way to the start of the line promptly.

When he got there he bowed to Daisy and took her hand, promptly kissing it.

Daisy forced a smile, and gritted her teeth. Her mother spoke first. "Oh hello Bowser! I thought you'd never come. Your shell looks better than usual today. Did you get it shined or something? It looks marvelous." The two engaged in small talk. Daisy ignored them and stared down at sea below her.

_"I wish I could just push both of their self-centered asses down there." _

Her fists itched to do it, but knew she'd just be in deep trouble with all the witnesses around her.

"So Daisy." Bowser interrupted her thoughts and snapped her back into reality. "Your ship is pretty impressive." He went on as he admired the ship, then glanced at her fondly. "I betcha can't wait to take a tour of it."

Daisy shrugged. "Sure. But I'd rather ride in your loony clown copter."

Bowser let out a roar of laughter at Daisy's sarcastic response, but Lilliam gave her daughter a silencing glare.

"Your daughter is quite impossible to impress." Bowser mused. Lilliam slightly laughed at his comment, with a refined posture as she did so.

_"He's funnier when not sucking up to my mother...Then again hes not even funny in the first place."_

She watched in awe as a glamorous pink kart that resembled a royal carriage pulled up beside the dock. A girl with luscious blonde hair and luminous blue eyes in pink princess attire stepped out of it, followed by an old toad with a cane and two other toads.

"Peach!" Daisy waved to her friend as soon as recognized her. She smiled back with her angelic pink lips curled and waved in return, silky white gloves concealing her arm.

"Excuse me! Just gotta go meet up with my friend real quick." Daisy tried to hide her excitement. Not only was her childhood friend coming with her on the cruise, but she could finally get away from her ignorant snobby mother and fiancé as she pulled away into the crowd after her friend.

Lillium didn't object like she usually did with Daisy's decisions. Simply only because Peach was a fellow princess, unlike most of Daisy's friends who she referred to as 'uncouth commoners'.

Bowser on the other hand was fuming. "You will not meet up with that whore!" He hissed through his large fangs.

Daisy halted, and reluctantly walked back to him. "Fine." She knew her mother would get upset if she disagreed with her future husband, and was too familiar with the harsh consequences of upsetting her mother.

_"Sore loser. Just because Peach rejected you millions of times throughout your life doesn't mean I can't talk to her you asshole of a turtle."_

Daisy clenched her fists once again in held back anticipation to push them both overboard.

"All aboard!" A confident voice pronounced through a loudspeaker as a metal staircase lowered down to the dock. The ship possessed the electrical ability to open it like a car door without labor required.

Lilliam gestured Daisy to go first. "It is named you after all."

Daisy hurried up the stairs before Bowser could decide to escort her up the stairs, since the monstrous koopa always claimed he was such a 'princely gentleman'.

She shook hands with the captain as soon as set foot on the ship. "A pleasure to meet you." She fake curtsied.

"It is a delight to meet the girl who this ship is named after. Enjoy your time on it." His smile was genuine, and Daisy couldn't help but think he was an honorable captain and not a snob like she expected him to be.

He was an old gray toad with a white beard and a captain hat placed on top of his fungus head, and he also wore a matching white captain suit. Daisy smiled, glad to finally meet a person of a high society rank besides her that wasn't such a pretentious jerk. She shook his hand and pulled away before Lillium or Bowser could catch up with her.

The line from the dock shortened as passengers filed onto the ship. They stared in awe at the ship's excessive features and shining beauty. Their was a large expansion of a mall, theaters for both plays and movies, a water park and various pools, and the entire ship had smooth wooden interior of a floor and freshly painted walls. There were too many stunning features to list. Daisy could see her reflection as she stared at the gleaming floor. The hot summer sun was beating on everyone's face, giving off a cheerful vibe that Daisy found irritating.

As everyone else marveled in the ship's beauty, Daisy gritted her teeth in annoyance. In a huff, she hid the beaming sun from her face with an orange parasol. She tried to block the cheers from the satisfied passengers by turning her back on them and staring out into the vast sea next to the rail. Their happiness was going to make her seasick.

She knew her snobby self-centered mother, revolting turtle fiancé, and other royals and patricians lingering around her throughout the trip would annoy her to death the entire way. She felt trapped.

The outside of her had a fake bubbly smile, since her mother would chow her out if she didn't act "perky and princess-like", but the inside of her was screaming and thrashing around lashing out at the world in fury. She sighed in misery.

_"I wish this ship would just...sink! Ugh!"_

**At this point the readers who've watched titanic probably assumed the plot all the way to the end, but keep in mind that this is the Mario universe. I'll be sure to make the plotline different in a few ways, so the ending isn't obvious from the beginning. **

**Now review please, positive or negative. I'd like to know whether my writing style is newbish or talented.^^  
**


	2. Luigi's Entrance

Luigi made his way through a packed casino, passing drunken toads and koopas while scanning the crowd for his brother Mario.

"_Damn it, I hope he's not betting all of our coins again!" _Luigi slapped his face in annoyance. _"Doesn't he realize that we're poor?"_

Mario was seated in a table playing poker, leaning back in his seat and smirking while an unlighted cigar was propped in his mouth.

"Alright, so you'se thinks you'se just gonna waltz in and challenge us for our cruise ship tickets, then we're gonna pussy out?" Luigi recognized the voice as Don Pianta. "Ha! You'se on buddy."

"Uhhh Boss, maybe we shouldn't bet all our coins for this guy's challenge." A blue pianta nervously whispered into Don Pianta. "Remember when-"

"Aww, shaddap Frankie!" A yellow pianta spat. "What harms it gonna do? Dat one plumber, versus all of us? Piece of cake!"

The blue pianta frowned uncomfortably, hunching in his seat and muttering inaudible swears.

Luigi watched as the game went on, and eventually Mario leapt out of his seat and cheered. "Yahoo! I'm-a the winner! Yippee!" He performed multiple flips in the air with joy.

The paintas stood up and exited the casino in devastation. Luigi sighed and approached his brother. "I didn't think you'd actually win us some tickets, bro."

"That's-a right Luigi!" Mario pointed to himself narcissistically. "I'm-a number one, always have been always will be. You're lucky to be able to tag along with me."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you didn't blow off all our coins, but since you won those tickets…" He checked his watch. "Mamma-mia! The daisy cruiser leaves in less than five minutes!"

"Lets-a go!" Mario grabbed his brother's arm and sped towards the exit.

By the time Mario and Luigi reached the dock, they saw that the ship's stairs were already being pulled back in. The whistle sounded, indicating that it was ready for take off. Mario's ecstatic expression faltered, and Luigi frantically examined the area.

"Look, bro!" Luigi pointed to a ? block, which was hovering right above the ocean. "If we're lucky then-"

Luigi couldn't finish before his brother ran his way to the edge of the dock, then heroically took a leap of faith to the block. When he did he bashed it and retrieved a feather, which granted him a yellow cape and flying abilities. He soared over to his brother, grasped him by the arm, and soared onto the ship.

"Tickets, please?" A refined toad blocked their passage onto the ship, looking at the brothers skeptically.

Luigi handed him two tickets, and he stepped aside hesitantly to allow them aboard, his expression nonetheless haughty as he knew they were third class passengers. Mario rushed ahead right away, and Luigi followed.

They were both located at the stern of the ship, staring excitedly at the vast view of the ocean ahead of them. Familiar shapes were outlined right in front of the ship, and Mario pointed to them.

"Look! Dolphins!" Blue dolphins swam in formation as they made laughter-like noises and flapped their fins happily.

Luigi ignored them, and made his way onto a railing as he held onto a pole for support. The sun beat on his face and the wind buffeted his hair, giving him a warm, free, and breathtaking vibe. He sucked in his breath and yelled out, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

His brother stood below him, looking inferior as Luigi was clung to a pole above him screaming with delight while claiming to be the king of the world. A rare feeling spread through Luigi, and the feeling was being better than his brother who usually had all the limelight. He had a confident feeling inside him, that somehow, someway, he would shine above his brother during this cruise.

"Don't get in over your head bro!" Mario chuckled, leaving Luigi wondering if his brother could read minds. "Whatever." Luigi growled and stepped down from the pole, once again feeling like player two.

"Let's go check out our cabins!" Mario changed the subject and grabbed his brother's hand, running towards the third class cabins.

While they trekked towards the third class area, a portion of the first class deck was visible to them. Luigi noticed a strikingly beautiful girl standing by the rail on the first class deck.

"_Wow… She's amazing." _Luigi paused to admire her for a moment. Mario noticed his brother's trancelike stare, and waved a hand in front of his face.

Luigi ignored his brother's teasing and proceeded to stare at the girl. For a moment their eyes almost met, then a familiar koopa came along and spoke to her. After a moment he pulled her away.

"Was that Bowser?!" Mario growled. "Now that I know he's on board I feel like I'm gonna enjoy this place a little less."

Luigi didn't respond to his brother, only walked over to their cabin in silence. He was bummed as he knew the chances of ever running into the girl were slim.

When they arrived at their third class room they saw a disappointed, yellow, young pianta girl. Most likely Don Pianta's daughter, Francesca.

"Where are Don Pianta and his henchman?" She asked innocently, her head titled backwards in curiosity.

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances, unsure how to respond.

* * *

In the first class dining room, a group of aristocrats were seated at a well furbished table. Daisy was between Lillium and Bowser, much to her dismay.

The captain rambled on about how magnificent his ship was, the rest of the aristocrats agreeing in a refined manner. Lillium took a posh sip of her tea, and glanced at Daisy from the corner of her eye.

A lighted cigarette was in her mouth, and she leaned back in her chair carelessly. She didn't even bother to sip the tea in front of her.

"Daisy, you know I don't like it when you smoke."

"She knows." Bowser removed the cigarette and flicked it behind him for a servant to take care of it.

"_That was my last cigar. Now how am I gonna keep myself entertained?" _

Daisy glanced around the deluxe dining room, extremely irritated. Everyday she attended what felt like the same snobby high class event, with the same uptight royals and aristocrats. She never got a break, it was the same repetitive boring lifestyle everyday. She'd never experience her own independent adventures, she'd either be stuck by her mother's side or her fiance's side. She was trapped no matter what.

And it was getting to be too much to handle for Daisy.


End file.
